


Liam Amell Stories

by RandomnonsenseDA (B1nary_S0lo)



Series: Other DA Universes [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Backstory, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Childhood, F/M, Gen, Mages, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1nary_S0lo/pseuds/RandomnonsenseDA
Summary: Short, prompted pieces about Liam Amell, a sweet Circle mage who is good at winning over others.





	1. "Magic Scenarios - Familiarity"

**Author's Note:**

> Liam is an alternate-canon Warden of mine who I may write more about someday. Wanted to back these up somewhere other than Tumblr ^^;

Even years later, Liam couldn’t forget the look on his mother’s face.

He’d been sitting in his nursery, making lightning strike from the ground to the ceiling, laughing at the way it sizzled in the air. He heard footsteps just outside the door, turned.

“Mama, look!”

He did it again, smiling wide. His mother didn’t smile. She watched with hollow eyes, face blank. Then she turned and walked out of the nursery.

When he was older, Liam tried to imagine what she must have felt in that moment, discovering that her youngest child was a mage, fated to be taken away like the others. It must have been awful for her.

Or perhaps by that point, there was nothing left to feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on that bit of lore about all of Amell's siblings also being mages who were taken to Circles.


	2. "OC almost falls off a cliff and LI catches them just in time"

Morrigan, at the back of the group as usual, tried her best to ignore Liam Amell, bantering with Alistair at the head of the party. What did she care if the two of them laughed and talked so freely? She had no use for oafish, foolish men, especially tall, handsome ones who smiled as freely as Liam did. A man who cast her lovesick, puppyish looks every chance he got. Disgusting.

She narrowed her eyes as Liam laughed at something Alistair said. Gesticulating wildly, Liam turned and walked backwards up the rocky, mountainous trail, the better to talk to his friend. Morrigan scowled.

To her horror, at that instant Liam glanced up and met her gaze. Instantly, his face broke into that huge, unselfconscious grin. Despite his strong jaw and broad shoulders, there was something boyish about him when he did that. Her face flooded with heat and she cursed him silently, eyes turning to the dusty trail.

Then, she heard a scream from Leliana. Morrigan looked up just in time to see Liam trip and fall backwards off the edge of the mountain trail.

Before anyone else could act, Morrigan was a wildcat, running swifter than the wind to the edge of the cliff. She pulled up short, and then she was a bear. Body half off the ledge, she snapped her jaws and caught the collar of Liam’s shirt as he fell. She hurled him back onto the trail like a cub.

She became human again, crouched on the ground, and it was only then that she saw the others’ wide, shocked stares. Liam’s face, however, was a picture of worshipful awe.

Morrigan rose to her feet and brushed dust from her trousers.

“Well—" She cleared her throat. “Let us continue.”

She turned on her heel and stalked off down the trail. Behind her, Liam whispered to Alistair in a voice that only she, with her sharp hearing, could have made out:

“ _Wow._  I didn’t know she cared!”

Morrigan was very glad no one caught sight of her faint smile.


End file.
